


【法英】【ABO】Yes, I do.

by sunny5512373



Series: 3A惡友與他們的伴侶 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha France (Hetalia), M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: ABO设定，A法O英，新婚夫夫。如果以后成了系列的话就是个努力造人的励志（？）故事





	【法英】【ABO】Yes, I do.

早上八点整，理应踏出家门往出版社前进的柯克兰先生──两个月前成了波若弗瓦先生，但办公室里头的称谓标牌还没换掉──却还在餐桌前看着一整盘没动多少的英式早餐纠结着。当然，这并不是因为它很难吃的缘故。虽然不愿意承认，但这些出自于他丈夫之手的食物比他自己料理的美味多了。

事实上，他正是因为对这顿丰盛的早餐食不下咽而陷入思考的。

－

亚瑟已经整整半年没有经历发/情期了。长期且频繁地施用抑制剂对他的生理周期造成了严重的影响，发/情期之间的间格毫无规律地拉长，也变得不可预料。一般Omega在二至三天前就会开始渐渐失去胃口作为警讯，在他身上就只有几个小时──有一次甚至不满一个小时──的应变时间。但麻烦的是，他也不是只有这种时候才会失去食欲。比如说，熬夜后的早晨就是个例子。这时，到底是为什么失了食欲根本无从分辨。

要是在以前，他根本不在乎这种事。只要有可能是发/情期就吃一剂强效的，照常去上班。真的压不住的时候大不了就用注射的应急再马上请假，足以安全撑到回家。

但婚前健检的时候医生拿着报告放到他们面前把话讲明了，亚瑟现在的身体要成功怀上小孩已经非常不容易，要是继续像以前那样把抑制剂当Ｂ群吃，他们俩这辈子大概生不出一个来。

他想要孩子吗？在认识弗朗西斯前亚瑟压根没想过这个问题，因为他完全不觉得自己能在适婚期遇见能够相互欣赏的Alpha。然而，弗朗西斯就这样走进他的生活里，并且很快就准备好在众人前发誓会继续待在他的生活中。于是在论及婚嫁时亚瑟第一次认真地思考了这个问题，当然也拉着弗朗西斯一起讨论过。

要是他或弗朗西斯不想要孩子也就算了，但他们两个在一番思考后描绘出的人生蓝图里恰好都有孩子的身影。没错，就算亚瑟柯克兰从来不把自己当个Omega，他也不得不面对他喜欢小孩子的天性和想要自己孩子的本能。因此，他强迫自己把上班前吞一片以求心安的习惯戒了──弗朗西斯咬在后颈的暂时标记帮了大忙。几周后，他总算能够在不吞药的同时，与同办公室的Alpha共处一天而不感到焦虑。现在他只有在与性别Alpha的作者会面商谈时，才会因为安全考虑服一剂。

总之，他要是在难得的发/情期用了抑制剂，负面效果足以把前面两个月的调理全部抵消。但是，要是今天还是不是呢？从蜜月结束算起他已经请了三次假了，每一次都只是单纯的肠胃问题…

他又看了一眼挂钟，八点三十。现在出门肯定要算做迟到的──那还是请假吧。

－

事实证明他这一次总算没有做错决定。

燥热是在将近正午时烧起来的，那时他正在书房审稿。一开始是坐立难安，接着他发觉自己看不进屏幕里的任何一句，这般莫名的焦躁感让他几乎确定自己猜对了。于是他阖上了电脑，决定给自己再冲一杯茶就去卧室待着。

就在他拿起马克杯的瞬间，全身的皮肤腾地热了起来，紧接着手脚开始发软，他差点就把最喜欢的杯子摔在地上。这下顾不上喝茶了，同样热起来的脑袋有些晕眩地做出判断。于是他匆匆把马克杯与其他思绪留在桌上，跌跌撞撞地往卧室移动。

好热。

他不知道自己是怎么脱完衣服、关上卧室的门窗并按下空调开关的，回过神来遥控器就在他手中显示着大大的10℃。凭着意志力把温度调高了五度就到了极限后，他就再也无法说服自己把温度调高了。

床侧迭好的睡衣和睡袍、弗朗西斯的枕头，以及两人共盖一床的棉被，平时被忽略的信息素残迹现在全都明显得让人依恋。被稀薄的Alpha信息素包围对于发/情期来说无异饮鸩止渴，但亚瑟还是抱着那些衣物钻进被窝，把自己裹紧并把脸埋进弗朗西斯的枕头里。这个时候他只想得到：至少此时此刻他的燥热得到了那么一丁点的舒缓。

副作用很快就体现在他的身上，他的后/穴分泌液体的速度更快了，不用多久就已经多到渗出来，晕在床单上一片潮湿让他联想到尿床。羞/耻之余性/欲也越发高涨起来，那并不是内壁麻痒那样具体的感受，而是一种心理上的焦虑。渴望被爱/抚，渴望被填满，渴望被亲吻，渴望他的伴侣。

他挣扎着去自己凌乱的衣物堆摸索刚才随手塞在裤子口袋的手机，却在滑开锁屏时猛地想起，对方说过今天要跟几位上司报告一件至关重要的案子，但他不知道这个报告是什么时候的事，也不知道持续到什么时候。不干涉、干扰对方的工作是两人一直以来的默契，于是他迟疑了十分钟之后还是关掉了屏幕，抓着手机钻回了他的圣域。

弗朗西斯五点下班，现在已经一点了。就忍一忍，等到他回家应该是没有问题的。

－

他实在太高估自己的忍耐力也太低估面临的处境。被压抑太久的发/情期来得快速也发作得猛烈，像是要把他这几个月错过的份一次补足似的。更不用说这是他第一次完全没吃抑制剂的发/情期，身心变化之剧烈完全超乎他的预想。只到两点半，生理和心理的双重不适就几乎要逼疯他。

还是热，一开始那么点舒缓只不过是杯水车薪，他觉得全身的毛孔都张开了、汗水也已经让全身湿黏黏的了，却还是散不了热。喉咙也渴得难受，已经口干舌燥身体却还在一直出水。四肢发酸，一点也使不上劲，刚刚想去浴室喝自来水却一下床就跌在地上，根本站不起来，连要爬回床上都费了一翻力气。而无法满足的性/欲一再扰动心弦，就算用手抚慰也无法消停，只是越发使人躁狂。

热。好热。弗朗西斯。好热。好渴。想要弗朗西斯。水。想要。腿好酸。热。好想要。想要被抱紧。渴。手臂在抽痛。想要被进入。头好晕。好热。好热。想要与他结合。弗朗西斯。信息素。水。弗朗西斯。弗朗西斯…

手机铃声让他取回了一点神智，亚瑟胡乱在床单上抹了抹手就把它抓到面前，几乎握不住。看着来电显示中丈夫那愚蠢的笑脸，他发颤的指尖毫不犹豫地滑开了通话。

「喂？」

「亚瑟！哥哥我的表现让他们替我加薪了！你今天别加班，下班后我去买点鹅肝──」

「别买了。」他听着电话那端的喜悦，试着让自己的语气听起来与平常无异──难度越来越高了，在这番折磨下听见对方的声音就足以让他鼻酸。「下班就快点滚回来。」

「你在家？」他的尝试功亏一篑，弗朗西斯听出了事情不对劲。「怎么了？出什么事了？你还好吗？」

「糟透了。」亚瑟把哽咽吞下去，坦白招供。「你下班的时候记得替我带一瓶运动饮料和一瓶水回来，直接拿上楼。」

「等等你该不会是发──」烧了？

「不要说出来，除非你想让别人知道你不知道伴侣的发/情期什么时候。」

「你发──！」他硬生生把剩下的惊呼吞进肚子里。「不，等等，你竟然还叫我继续上班…刚刚开始的？」

「十二点。」

「上帝啊…」他听见弗朗西斯拿开手机骂了几个模糊的脏词。当声音重新清晰起来时他只说了一句话，随即就挂了通话。

「我马上回去，马上。」

──────────

弗朗西斯从货架上抓下两瓶指定饮品的气势像是要抢劫一样，他对受惊的店员有些抱歉，但他实在没办法叫自己慢下来。于是他直接掏出纸钞要店员不用找了──既省时又能补偿对方──就抓着两个塑料瓶钻回驾驶座。

他用了最大的意志力来阻止自己闯过那几个红灯，但超速的罚单肯定是要吃了。这打破了他拿到驾照以来一直维持的奉公守法纪录，但管他的，去/他/妈的速限，他有个发/情将近三个小时还没用半滴抑制剂的Omega正在等他回家！再慢点怕是要昏过去了！

他没见过亚瑟发/情的样子，不代表他不知道发/情是怎么一回事，这小少爷肯定是疯了才决定要等他下班。噢，不对，他或许根本没想到完全不压抑的发/情期是怎么样的，毕竟他自以为经历过的发/情期全都在药物的控制下。所以对此的了解可能还不比背着他翻过资料的弗朗西斯多。

弗朗西斯是真的没见过亚瑟发/情，就连吃药状况下的发/情期都没见过。他跟亚瑟从认识到结婚只用了三个月，亚瑟上一次发/情期还是在碰见他的一个月前。一般人排结婚的日子会故意算好发/情期前几天，或甚至用药物诱发，好让新人在蜜月期就完成完全标记。而亚瑟的周期根本没办法算，他们又不想冒险再用更多药物去影响这方面的机能，所以完全标记这件事就一直拖着。作为替代，弗朗西斯会在每一次做/爱时留下暂时标记。

看来，亚瑟后颈上的疤终于可以慢慢淡了。他这么想道，在红灯转绿时用力踩下油门。

－

情况比他想象中还要严重。

弗朗西斯拉开卧室门的一瞬间这么想着。空调冷冽的气温拍在他裸露的皮肤上，使他打颤了一下，接着，充斥在密闭空间的浓郁信息素毫不留情地朝他涌来，全是亚瑟身上独有的早餐茶香。他反应迅速地屏住呼吸，决定在确认对方状况之前确保自己持有百分之百的理智。

闭气的状态撑不了多久，深知这点的他快步走向床上那团鼓起，发现对方已经半昏半醒，嘴微张着急促地喘气。他赶紧释出更多信息素，一边轻拍那人的肩膀，试着让他清醒点。见对方很快就拉回意识，他赶紧留下两瓶饮料就撤退到门外去。

「你喝完跟我说一声！」法国人隔着房门对里头喊，靠着门板喘着粗气。里头的信息素浓度实在累积得太高了，他一开始闻了一点，在出房门前又忍不住吸了一口气，现在觉得心怦怦地撞着胸膛，下半身也开始紧绷。

冷静，弗朗西斯，你至少得等他把水分补完，不然他真的会在中途昏过去。他努力地说服自己克制转开门冲进去的冲动，一边将自己的衣着一件件解下。

过了像是一世纪那么久后，弗朗西斯的手机响了起来，是亚瑟。

「我喝完了，进来吧。」

──────────

亚瑟终于意识到包围自己的香槟味比枕上残留的更醇更多时，只来得及看见仓皇离去的背影，随后就是房门啪地一声关上。他茫然了几秒才发现被留在身侧的饮品，接着听见了门外的喊声。

高浓度的Alpha信息素舒缓了些许躁热和心焦，丈夫的体贴更是让他的负面情绪大幅下降。喉咙的灼热催赶他快点，他也不想让弗朗西斯等太久，于是努力拿稳了瓶子就往里头灌。

然而，就算口干舌燥的危机解除，他还是发不出足够大的喊声。想扔瓶子砸门板，手臂也使不出那么大的力，瓶子飞了半路就降落在地毯上，虽然称不上悄然无声但也不足以传达给门的对面。亚瑟思考了好一阵子，甚至考虑过直接走过去──他因此又摔了一次──才想起落在一旁的手机。

他按下快速拨号，听见铃声隔着门板响起又安静下来，深呼吸后带着对未知的紧张开口。

──────────

弗朗西斯这一次抵达床铺的方式与上一次截然不同，这一次亚瑟能够清楚看见他扑了上来，把他压在自己身下，动作一气呵成。他的眼中有被引燃的狂热，但令人意外却松了一口气的是没有因此失去神智。

他们什么都还来不及说，就先交换了一个绵长的吻。从相互吸吮彼此的唇瓣到舌头相互纠缠，在对方口内时而悠然游走时而狠狠肆虐。吐息中散发的信息素让人愉悦，两人吻上瘾似地，差点被没法咽下的口水呛着了才收回舌尖，转而轻咬着彼此的唇，久久才愿意松口。

弗朗西斯扯开盖住爱人的被子，突如其来的温差让亚瑟瑟缩了一下，但两人间的温度很快又蒸腾了起来。几天前留下的吻/痕还有淡淡的痕迹没退完，映在法国人的眼中格外让人心痒。于是他又在泛红的肌肤上多留了几个，落在锁骨、肩头和胸膛。

亚瑟只是喘，没有阻止他，香槟味的信息素缓解之前的晕眩后又逐渐带来另一种恍惚。情/欲像是化为浓雾一般弥漫在意识中，不管思考什么都模模糊糊的，只有落在身上的碰触与随之而来的酥麻感清晰地浮现在脑海。

他的丈夫持续向下吮吻，吻过敏感的乳/尖，吻过能辨识出的肋骨，吻过平坦的肚子，吻过诱人的腰窝，最后吻在下腹。亚瑟的前端又一次颤颤巍巍地立了起来，不久前胡乱抚慰的痕迹还留在上面，显得格外情/色。弗朗西斯逗弄似地舔了一下那些半凝的黏稠液体，不出意料地听见亚瑟的惊叫声。

悦耳得很。弗朗西斯满意地勾起嘴角。然而，他没有继续关照那完全挺起来的性/器，反倒把注意力都放到了一收一缩的穴/口。他的指节很快就整个没入，激得亚瑟整个人绷紧倒抽一口气。内/壁松软得不用另行扩张就容得下三指，由此可见这次发/情来得多么剧烈──他的身体有多么渴求弗朗西斯。

即便如此，他还是习惯性地在里头按压翻搅。不料亚瑟散出的信息素突然间浓郁了一倍，代替了他不想说出口的恳求。

弗朗西斯只觉得嗡的一声，接着就感觉到全身的血都向他已然昂扬的下身涌去。没有Alpha能够忍受这样的诱惑，他也一样。他的脑海里已经没有半点前/戏的想法，只知道猴急地把那双绵软的腿架在胳膊上，一个挺腰就把自己送进去。

「啊啊──！」里头湿润黏滑，性/器的进入毫无阻碍，撞在内/壁上就特别带劲。亚瑟根本没有余力阻止自己拔高已有些哑的嗓子叫出声，只能任其回响在整个房内。

发/情期的Omega就像是水做的，只这么一下，生理性泪水就直接涌出了眼眶。他伸手要抹，但弗朗西斯持续的动作让眼泪接连不断的涌出，擦也擦不完。他模模糊糊地想到，自己看上去或许就像是在哭一样，太没出息了。于是他索性不再抹，举起酸麻的手臂想环住身上人的颈项。

弗朗西斯会意，俯下身，在那双手虚浮地挂在他脖颈上时，吻了吻那张脸上闪闪发光的泪痕。与上半身的温柔不同，下半身依然是发狠地顶/弄，瞄准前/列/腺周遭的撞击让他的伴侣连连呻吟。黏腻的嗓音就跟信息素一样催/情，越往里头越是紧致的内/壁也让他欲罢不能，引他一再往更深处冲撞。

「哈啊、啊…啊…啊嗯！」来回不出几下，亚瑟的前端就被刺激得颤抖地吐出白浊。他的脚趾蜷曲起来，腿部肌肉整个绷紧，失神了一刻精神便又被扑天盖地的快/感拉回肉体上。刚高/潮过的肠/壁特别敏感，一抽一顶之间被快速蹭过的感觉实在太过刺激，而这些刺激全在他的视线与意识中爆出斑斓的白光。

另一方面，高/潮时紧缩的内/壁也让弗朗西斯不禁长叹一声，性/器被包覆、被微微挤压的感觉实在太过美好，使人迷醉。他没有因此缴械，反而还变本加厉地往里头去。

－

「…啊…哈啊！」就在他们几乎要遗忘发/情期这件事而完全沉溺在性/爱中时，弗朗西斯终于顶到了另一道入口，这使得两人都僵了一瞬，拉回了一点神智。

「你愿意吗？」亚瑟听见他的丈夫埋在他的颈窝里喘着气问道。

不是问他该怎么开，也不是理所当然地要他打开，更没有试图直接撞开或是引诱他打开。

就算现在停下来得耗上极大的意志力，就算一开始是亚瑟自己递出邀请的，就算他们早就已经互许终身也说好了想要小孩，弗朗西斯还是把这个选择权完完全全给了他。亚瑟十分确定如果他现在说不，他也会尊重他的意愿，克制作为一个Alpha天生的支配欲，继续维持与以往相同的模式做到完。

他觉得眼眶有点泛酸，而这次并不是因为体内的酸胀或快意。

一个能相互欣赏，理解他的独立性，并且从来没像那些前任一样想要驯服他的Alpha。不跟他过一辈子还要跟谁？亚瑟在对方求婚时是这么想的，在婚礼上念誓词时是这么想的。

现在，也是这么想的。

他尽可能用酸软的手臂揽紧对方，张了张嘴最后却什么都没说，只是默默地把生/殖腔的开口打开，然后把下巴靠在对方的肩上，偏了偏角度送上后颈。

－

弗朗西斯很快就察觉到他体内的变化，这时他的呼吸又比刚才更粗重了。他吻了吻爱人后颈上的腺体才张口咬下去，同时下身一个用力往窄小的生/殖腔口里头顶。

这一下弄得亚瑟忍不住爆出短促的尖叫，生/殖腔被进入的快/感比前/列/腺还强，扑天盖地地冲刷他的意识。他整个上半身都弹了起来，然后跌落。脑海一片空白，因强烈的刺激而有点泛晕。

肉/刃还在那儿来回加速，一波波累加的情/潮使他不自觉绷紧每一条肌肉，从脚趾到脖颈都用力得颤抖起来，前端也又射了一次。他想再拔高叫声却已经发不出来了，即便如此，他也无法控制自己张着嘴无声地叫喊，像是要把肺里所有的空气都挤出来似地。

终于，弗朗西斯在里头成结，膨胀起来的部分挤压在腔口说实话有些不适，但一股一股落在里头的精/液却又带来微妙的余韵。亚瑟喘着气，这才注意到自己满脸眼泪和口涎，赶紧偏过头在一旁的床单上抹了抹。

比起身体上，心理上的满足感更为显著。完全标记带来的安定感胜过暂时标记好几倍，而情/事过后交/缠的姿态也让人感到幸福。

弗朗西斯就着插在体内的姿势，抱着他翻了一百八十度。两人的上下倒了过来，让他在这段分不开的时间内趴在他的身上，然后摸了摸他毫无赘肉的侧腹。

「你觉得我们有机会一次就中吗？」

亚瑟闻言一僵。他知道对方没有特别的意思，他听得出来语句里面的笑意，但他还是突然觉得自己这样的体质对不起弗朗西斯──万一他们什么都做了还是生不出来呢？

「我不知道…」他埋在丈夫的胸膛里咬着唇说道，感受腹部一点一点被黏稠的液体撑胀。

「没关系，」弗朗西斯像是知道他在想什么似的，轻轻抚着他的背脊。「在孩子来之前，我们可以有更多的两人世界，别人肯定羡慕得很。」

「嗯。」他又鼻酸了，这肯定是发/情期的余波。或许他真的想太多了，他们才结婚两个月，还有至少十年可以努力，着实不用现在就急着杞人忧天。

「你一定很累了，睡吧。」

亚瑟听见弗朗西斯这么说，这才发现眼皮重得只能撑起一条缝。他模糊地点了点头，便就着趴在对方身上的姿势沉沉睡去。

Fin.


End file.
